List of Instances of Antagonism by Character
Even though that some characters in The Garfield Show are portrayed as heroes, they can act like antagonists. This list does not include Drusilla and Minerva, Aunt Ivy, Nathan, The Lasagna Aliens, or any other villains because they are already evil. Garfield Garfield is the main protagonist of the show, but that doesn't stop him from being a villain sometimes. *In General: He sends Nermal to Abu Dhabi. *Mother Garfield: He wanted to eat bluebirds like Harry, but then becomes nice to the birds when he realizes they are going to perish when the mother bird is gone. *A Game of Cat and Mouse: He threatens to eat the mice but then changes his mind, even though they ate his breakfast. He also kicked Odie out of the house, but then he came back and Jon glared at him for it. *Pup in the Pound: He insults all of the dogs in the pound. *Odie in Love: He gets rid of Odie's shower brush. *Not So Sweet Sound of Music: He tries many ways to get rid of Jon's accordion. He also almost makes the fish sick by attempting to put it in the pond. *Catnap: He hurts Jon in many ways because he thought he was Silent Jack. *Orange and Black: He steals children's candy and he scares people as Catzilla just to get candy, including peanut brittle. *Freaky Monday: In the clip show the alien shows Odie, the first clip shows Garfield had tied Odie to a chair wearing a bandana and eats his lasagna. *King Nermal: He slams the door on Nermal, kicks him out of the house while watching TV, almost pounces on Nermal, but Odie stops him, he and Odie almost attack Nermal, but then Nermal rings the bell for Jon, puts Nermal in the trash can, and he and Odie chase Nermal around the house but get injured. *Desperately Seeking Pooky: He steals a girl's doll's hair and clothes for robot Pooky's disguise. *Meet the Parents: He attempts to eat Petey. *Down on the Farm: He ruins Doc Boy's farm by having his animals watching TV and eating pizza, but then Doc Boy becomes rich when he won the game show "Name That Fish." *Pet Matcher: He fights with Jon over the TV. *Lucky Charm: He steals a leprechaun's pot o' gold. *The Robot: He gets the salesman covered in mud so the cleaning robot can attack him. *Time Master: He ruined Nermal's cute face by painting it. *Fish to Fry: He tried to eat Liz's pet fish, but then the flying fish sends him to underwater court and gets eaten by Larry the whale. *It's a Cat's World: He stood Arlene up. *Mailman Blues: He stole Herman's clothes. *Extreme Housebreaking: He ate all of the lasagna, kicked Odie off of the table, and shredded drapes. Then he eats all of the food and shredded drapes at Dr. Whipple's pet obedience show. *Caroling Capers: He makes fun of a fat man's squeaky voice. *From the Oven: He tries to eat Odie's cake. *Neighbor Nathan: He has been cruel to Odie, causing him to run away. *History of Dogs: He insults dogs while explaining the history of them, but then changes his mind about them when he sees Odie, a rottweiler, a chihuahua, and a doberman saved Vito's Pizzeria from a fire. *Up a Tree: He enjoyed watching Odie getting tormented by squirrels. *Nice to Nermal: He rolled Nermal down a hill in a red carpet and Garfield was thinking about sending him into outer space, feeding him to sharks, and making him watch telivised golf games. *Iceman: He steals Olga's ice cream from her ice cream truck. *T300: He and Odie rob a delicatessen. *Home for the Holidays: He didn't know the true meaning of Christmas at first, and steals Jon's Christmas tree, Christmas decorations, and Christmas food. *The Art of Being Uncute: He eats up all the food at the contest. *The Big Sneeze: He eats all of Jon's turkey, got Odie's tongue stuck to gelatin water, sucked Herman into his house with the vacuum cleaner, made the ice cream truck crash into Jon's house. *The Spy Who Fed Me: Stole a pizza from the delivery boy and stuffed the box into his mouth, stole two ice creams, and lasagna, and made Jon think he was actually boarding a ship that was going to Tokyo, Japan. *Which Witch: He sends Drusilla and Minerva to a witch's house. *Cyber Mailman: He tore off the tires of Herman's mail van and eats his lunch, drips taco sauce into the machine and days later, the machine explodes, and sank Herman into quicksand. *Odie for Sale: He sold Odie. *With Four You Get Pizza: In a flashback, he stole a pizza from Vito and dunked him into the marinara sauce, and in the real world, he disguised himself, Odie, Nermal, and a random cat, as Jon and Liz's children, but then are revealed. *Inside Eddie Gourmand: He sneaks into Eddie's childhood. *History of Cats: He omitted everything that mice did out of his cat history. *Great Pizza Race: He puts glue on the sidewalk to make Vito stick to it, gets him attacked by dogs, sets up detour signs to send Vito into a traffic jam, tears the tires off of his pizza truck, gets Vito a speeding ticket, and sets up a spring trap that sends Vito into garbage. *Penny Henny: He hits Henny Penny, Rooster Brewster, and Ducky Lucky with a finished corn cob sending them into panic and into Foxy Loxy's home only for them to get cooked. *Me, Garfield, and I: He and his clones mess up Bonkers' cloning machine causing it to make clones of everyone. *True Colors: He kicks Nermal out of Jon's house. *Mind Over Mouse: He chases Squeak after realizing he had been recording this episode. *The Big Sleep: He becomes mad at Odie for waking him up from hibernation. *Pampered Pussycat: He and Odie stole Prince Orloff. *Laugh in a Can: He steals Rosie's laugh machine. *The Golden Lasagna Awards: He wins all of the awards for himself, annoying everyone. *Pawparazzi: He gets Nermal resigned by snapping photos of him in a zebra costume. *Online Arbuckle: He humiliates Jon and Nermal by recording embarrassing videos of them. *The Garfield-Only Show: He fires the rest of the characters on the show and refuses to share his pizza with them when he re-hires them. *Farmer Garfield: He brings Aunt Ivy over to Jon's house and she scares all of the animals away. Odie *Freaky Monday: He wanders off to everyone that hates Garfield. *Catnap: Odie helps Garfield hurt Jon, who they thought was Silent Jack. *King Nermal: He helps Garfield do bad stuff to Nermal. *